The invention relates to an apparatus for the selective supply of one of a plurality of weft threads to a gripper projectile, which moves along a projectile path. The apparatus includes a plurality of displaceable feeder means, which keep the individual weft threads ready and comprise a feeder means clamp for retaining the particular weft thread. The gripper projectile draws the weft threads into the weaving shed, and the weft threads are subsequently cut off by a knife. The weft thread kept ready by a feeder is retained by a clamping means and spanned transversely across the projectile path.
An apparatus of that type is known from EP-A-119,393. The clamping means in that regard is stationary and has two clamping jaws which may be closed. The feeders are displaceable in their longitudinal direction and supply the weft thread, which is to be drawn in, to the clamping jaws, in which respect they extend from below through an apertured cutter plate over the projectile path. Collisions may on account of that occur between the gripper projectile and the feeders. Malfunction of the cylinder-piston-aggregate at a moment when a thread feeder is disposed in an advanced position may lead to damage to the thread feeder or the knives. In the known apparatus, the weft threads are cut by the knives when the thread feeders are in retracted position. As a result, a thread end projects freely beyond the thread feeders which end must be threaded through the hole when the thread feeder performs an outward run. If the weft thread is unstable, it bends laterally and cannot be grasped by the clamping device. Furthermore, it has turned out in practice that the device known from EP-A-119 393 can, on account of the way the movement thereof runs off, only be actuated by pneumatic or hydraulic working elements. As a result, the working speed is limited to approximately 70 cycles/min.
An apparatus for the selective supply of one of a plurality of weft threads to a gripper projectile is known from DE-AS-1 535 670, in which the various weft threads may be moved by means of displaceable thread guides into a position, from which they are spanned over the path of the gripper projectile by means of a finger, which is pivotably attached to the edge of a rotatable disc that is located next to the projectile path. The known weft thread supply device is positioned directly adjacent the selvedge for the thread impact to be as far as possible balanced out, which would be caused by the loop drawn by the thread feeder and would mean that acceleration would be interrupted.